Zerna Ka
Background There were screams….so many screams…and then silence. The small orange Togruta, no older than six or seven, stayed where her father told her stay…hidden away under her bed wrapped up in blankets. Her father had warned her that beings are cruel and that last thing he wanted for her was to be taken away and turned into someone’s pet. So she did as she was told and stayed silent, her hand going to her mouth to keep her from letting out a peep. That door would open….heavy steps carried in by the black boots she could see peeking from beneath a bevy fabric. Closing her eyes she would just stay still until she felt herself being pulled from underneath. Letting out a scream, she fought to free herself from her blankets only to roll away and land face down. Slowly, she would stand up and slowly turn her face to look at the intrude with a tear stained face. Standing before her was an individual shrouded in darkness and all black robes. Staring down at her, the individual would slowly crouch down, a turned off lightsaber in hand as it peered at her. Finally, a masculine voice would ring out as it reached within it’s robes to pull out…a pastry. “I’m not here to hurt you….I am here to give you a better life…..” Zerna would slowly step forward then as the sweet was offered. Clearing her throat she would murmur softly a ‘Thank You’ before taking it and taking a bite. The cloaked individual would stare at her though their face could not be seen before the young girl would slowly fall over, out cold then. Catching her, they would effortlessly pick her up and toss her over her shoulder before standing and making their way. “….sleep. You’ll be better off with me….than what awaited a girl like you….” Who was this person that took her? Why did he take her? Why would he care? He thought he was far superior than other races, which is par for the course of the Arkanian race. Daka Gavalun, though he rarely told his name to anyone….not even Zerna. Though it is strange that one of his kind would go the way that he has but there’s even a story there that even his young ‘apprenctice’ doesn’t even know. Deep down, he figures the hatred was always there…..the jealousy….the need to find his own path and be even better….than everyone. On a mission for a hit he ran across…a feeling. Guilt? Remorse? But the money spoke louder than any other language he knew. Killing that Togruta that stood in the way was child’s play. But….he wasn’t expecting….a child. Frowning in the shadows of that robe he would slowly pull a sweet he had reserved for another bounty….it was drugged. I mean…..dosage shouldn’t be that bad. And when she seemed to trust him and took that sweet….he knew then: going to have to fix that trust thing. He felt guilty…for the first time in years and just figured he’d ‘rescue’. His rational? Better to manipulate them now and train them before the go and become a problem. Well she was sixteen when she had her first assignment. Sighing she would reluctantly watch over an Umbaran kid. Here she thought her mentor was giving her first really hunt and turns out she’s a glorified babysitter. But for the bit of time she played bodyguard she got to know the kid and she considered him a friend. When he finally did move on, that was the end of that. She knew not to get attached people and he was just a job. A job that helped her make a friend but job nonetheless. After that….she started her path on being a woman to hire for some interesting jobs. Many years have passed and she was on to her next contract. Some of them had really made her wonder why she was taking the job….but then she remembered: money. And here she was on another job. “No…no no….please….” The man was crawling backwards now that he was beaten and bloody. Eyeing his blaster that wasn’t far from him he’d then look to the woman that now stood infant of him. “….can’t we make a deal….?” The now twenty-something Zerna would slowly make her way over to him with a swagger in her walk. Smiling softly she would unholster that blaster from it’s home on her hips as she then rolled her shoulders as she sighed a bit. “Sorry but….I really, really can’t….” Her voice was almost melodic as she moved to where she put her foot down slowly on his chest and pushed him down onto his back. He let out a scream from the wound on his chest as she pressed down. Her golden eyes would stare down at him as she raised up her weapon. “Ta ta….” And with that she’d simply raise her blaster, pulling the trigger…and that was it. Sighing she’d just shake here had as she stretched her arms up above her head after holster her gun. “…three down….one more to go….” After she did find that last hit but now? Now she’s bored and on the hunt again. Blah RP Hooks *''Blah'' *''Blah'' *''Blah'' *''Blah'' RP Prefs *''Blah'' RP Logs :To be added Category:Characters